


Мессия

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Knifeplay, Self-Harm, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он был рожден для этого — целовать косточки ее ног, неуверенно покачивающихся на каблуках выбранных им туфель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мессия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755330) by [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015

Каждый дюйм Индии был идеальным — от кончиков ее маленьких аккуратных пальчиков ног до макушки темных волос.

Чарли опускается перед ней на колени, взглядом умоляя позволить ему быть ее рабом.

Он был рожден для этого — целовать косточки ее ног, неуверенно покачивающихся на каблуках выбранных им туфель. Он знал, что они подойдут.

Он ведет ее к постели — Индию, его племянницу, его протеже, его невесту, его вторую половину. Он ловит ее пренебрежительный твердый взгляд. Даже ее презрение идеально — Чарли не достоин ее, но в то же время он — единственный, кто бы смог настолько приблизиться к ней. 

Она приказывает ему раздеваться, и Чарли слушается, хоть и не вполне понимает, почему она хочет смотреть, как он медленно обнажается. 

Ее пальцы скользят под юбку платья, и хотя он не видит того, что она делает, но вполне может догадаться по движениям ткани поверх ее изящной руки.

— Я могу сам это для тебя сделать, — выдыхает он.

— Нет, — кратко отвечает она, и Чарли виновато опускает голову. — Но ты можешь смотреть.

Его член шевелится, но Чарли не дотронется до себя без ее разрешения. Уголок рта вытягивается в улыбке, когда он думает о том, насколько по-другому всё было бы с Иви.

Но Индиа еще не закончила.

— Вытащи ремень.

Он делает это осторожно, с восторгом. Когда Чарли такой, то можно уловить сходство с его братом, отцом Индии. Как будто тот сейчас с ними, дает наконец свое согласие.

Индиа щурится. 

— Оберни вокруг шеи. Нет, — уточняет она, когда он берет ремень за концы и легко вешает на плечи. — Затяни его. Туже.

— Если ты хочешь этого, Индиа, — выдыхает он, смакуя вкус ее имени. Он застегивает ремень на шее так плотно, что не может не замечать давление на адамово яблоко — глотать почти невозможно.

Индиа улыбается.

— Теперь ты можешь дотронуться до меня.

Когда Чарли ползет к ней, она хватает конец ремня и притягивает Чарли к себе. Он давится, восприятие плывет, но он издает вздох удовольствия, и, поборов головокружение, целует краешек ее колена (этого чудесного колена, которое, он уверен, было множество раз ободрано в тщетных, но позже увенчавшихся успехом, попытках залезть на деревья на заднем дворе), затем — когда она не выказывает возражения — чуть выше, и еще, до тех пор, пока он не начинает чувствовать тепло ее лона.

Чарли чувствует, как Индиа одной рукой все еще играет с ремнем, в то время как другую запускает ему в волосы. У нее кружится голова от контроля, и он знает, что это то же чувство, что испытывает он сам, когда жертва находится между жизнью и смертью, с затянутым, словно воротничок, на шее ремнем Чарли, прямо как он сам сейчас.

Он кусает ее за внутреннюю сторону бедра, и она стонет — сладко и идеально.

Индиа может разглядеть каждый совершенный им поступок, каждый грех, которому он предавался, когда он медленно, почти в агонии, стягивает до колен ее черные трусики. Служа ей, Чарли будет прощен.

Когда его рот наконец дотрагивается до нее, Индиа уже совсем влажная. Он ловит момент, чтобы просто лизнуть ее, пробуя на вкус. Она рывком тянет его за волосы, и он принимает наказание — он был очень плохим, если ставил свое удовольствие превыше ее.

Язык кружится вокруг клитора, и Индиа задерживает дыхание — ему не нужно ее разрешение, чтобы помочь пальцами, потому что знает, что она уже на грани оргазма.

— Ты сделаешь, — выдыхает она, пока он вылизывает самую суть ее женственности, — всё для меня?

— Всё, — шепчет он в ее лоно.

Рука, сжимающая ремень, тянет его назад, и когда Чарли пытается вдохнуть, он видит в другой руке карманный нож. Чарли не спрашивает, откуда он взялся.

— Порежь себя.

Он без слов берет у нее нож и, когда она сводит бедра, прикладывает лезвие плоской стороной к своей груди справа. 

— Здесь?

Индиа кивает, ее губы плотно сжаты.

Он медленно ведет лезвием вниз, оставляя тонкую дорожку крови. Одну полосу. Потом — снова, перпендикулярно первой. И вновь, параллельно второй, а Индиа задыхается.

Написав на коже букву «И», он продолжает писать, смакуя медленный болезненный трепет на букве «Н». Затем он выводит кривую линию буквы «Д», и Индиа вскрикивает, дрожа в оргазме, пока он пишет ее имя на своей груди.

— Твой, — шепчет он.


End file.
